boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Lt. Hammerman
__NOEDITSECTION__ "I am Lieutenant Hammerman of the Blackguard." Summary *Lt. Hammerman is the main antagonist of Boom Beach. *He is the commander of the Blackguard. *The Blackguard is a military force that is attempting to take over the islands of the Archipelago and enslave its inhabitants. The player was sent to the Archipelago to stop the Blackguard from taking control of it. *It is unknown how the Blackguard takes over free villages because their army cannot be seen in action. *Lt. Hammerman has 10 bases scattered across the map and are known as Hammerman's HQ. These seem to be his command centers overseeing his conquest. *These bases are not limited in the types and number of defenses it may have like players' bases are. *There are also unique weapons which are used in these bases various times. Appearance *He has black/brown hair, a square nose, normal ears, a scarred left eye and always frowns. *He appears to be relatively short. *He wears a Black uniform with red pauldrons and the insignia of a Navy Lieutenant. *His belt, cap and above his top left pocket have what appears to be the Blackguard symbol. Lt. Hammerman's Base Stats ^ a''' is your Attack Cost when you first scout that Hammerman Base. When you destroy the base, you receive the normal Gold reward plus your Attack Cost at the time you scouted the base. Like all islands, the Resource reward will not increase after the base has been scouted. Power Stone Rewards Lt. Hammerman's HQ drops fixed numbers of Power Stones when destroyed, and you have additional chances to get more Power Stones from the usual chance which is explained on our Power Stone page. ---- '''Map of the Archipelago with the locations of all of Hammerman's Bases View the full size image here Lt. Hammerman's HQ Strategies ;Hammerman's HQ 1 (10): Buildings ; * Hammerman HQ level 5 * 4x Bunkers * 2x Level 5 Radars * 2x Level 4 Mortars * 1x Level 1 MMG 9000 * 21x Level 1 Mines Recommended Army: 2+ Heavies and 6+ Zookas or 2+ Heavies and 16+ Riflemen First destroy or weaken a Mortar with Artillery. Then use Heavies as a meat shield with Zookas behind them and take out the MMG 9000. Then, Flare your Troops to place out of range of the other Mortar and take out the Headquarters. If you haven't unlocked the Zooka yet, repeat the same procedure using the same troops but with Riflemen. They will be able to take out the MMG 9000 faster. ;Hammerman's HQ 2 (20): Buildings ; * Hammerman HQ level 7 * 4x Bunkers * 1x Supplies * 9x level 6 Machine guns * 4x level 3 Cannons * 2x level 1 MMG 9000s * 9x level 5 Mines Recommended Army: 4+ Heavies & 12+ Zookas First use a few Artillery to destroy or weaken the Cannons on one side of the Headquarters. Then send out your Heavies on the far edge of the beach to soak up the Mines and distract the Machine Guns. Send out all your Zookas behind them to destroy the Machine Guns. Then use Flares to make your way to the MMG 9000 and destroy them. Make your way to the HQ and take out the remaining Cannons in range of you on that side. Destroy the HQ and receive your rewards. ;Hammerman's HQ 3 (25): Buildings; * Hammerman HQ level 10 * 12x Supplies * 1x Super Mortar Recommended Army: 15+ Warriors Deploy all the Warriors at the right side of the beach. Take out the Sniper Tower, then take down as many crates as you can before receiving fire from the Flamethrowers. Put a Medkit near the back of both Flamethrowers and Flare the warriors to the HQ. They should run through the flames while getting healed by the Medkit. Shock Bomb the Super Mortar as many times as possible to prevent it from demolishing the Warriors as they take down the HQ. ;Hammerman's HQ 4 (30): Recommended Army: 15+ Warriors Use Gunboat Weaponry to destroy the two Flamethrowers. Deploy all the Warriors on the left side of the beach. Flare the far left crate. Let your Warriors destroy crates and bunkers until they come under fire from the Rocket Launchers. At that point, Flare the HQ and continue to Shock Bomb the Rocket Launchers and wait for your Warriors to destroy the HQ. ;Hammerman's HQ 5 (35): Buildings; * Hammerman HQ level 15 *3x level 15 Sniper Towers *2x level 12 Cannons *2x level 11 Flamethrowers *1x level 5 Boom Cannon *3x level 6 Rocket Launchers *27 level 14 Mines *4x level 8 Boom Mines Recommended Army: 10+ Tanks Use Gunboat Weaponry to destroy the right Cannon and the Boom Mine next to it. Deploy your Tanks on the right edge of the right beach. Flare the up beside where the Cannon was. Then, Flare the Headquarters making sure you are out of range of everything but the Rocket Launchers. You may want to Medkit the Tanks or Shock Bomb the Rocket Launchers as they fire on you while you are destroying the Headquarters. ;Hammerman's HQ 6 (40) Buildings ; * Hammerman HQ level 14 * 12x Supplies * 3x Level 9 Gold Storages * Level 13 Vault * 6x Level 15 Sniper Towers * 3x Level 14 Machine Guns * 2x Level 10 Cannons * 2x Level 10 Flamethrowers * 2x Level 8 Boom Cannons * 2x Level 1 Super Mortars * 65x Level 14 Mines * 22x Level 10 Boom Mines Recommended Army: 30+ level 6+ Warriors First, Barrage the top Boom Mines. Then deploy all the Warriors on the right side of the beach. Let them run to the right side of the base, and when the right Super Mortar turns towards the Warriors, Shock Bomb it. Wait for the Warriors to destroy the Sniper Towers and supplies, then Flare the HQ. Shock Bomb the Cannons and right Super Mortar and wait for the Warriors to destroy the HQ. ;Hammerman's HQ 7 (45) Recommended Army: 30+ level 8+ Warriors Fire a Barrage on the MMG to clear out the numerous level 20 Mines. If you have enough Gunboat energy, consider firing Artillery at the three level 20 Mines just northwest of the far right Flamethrower. Deploy all your Warriors on the far right side of the beach. Flare them to the far right Flamethrower in the grouping with three Cannons. Put a Smoke Screen on the Flamethrower to make your Warriors group up for the main run. Proceed to Flare the HQ and make a path of Smoke Screens. Once the Smoke Screen covering the Warriors on the HQ fades, focus on shocking the MMG and Boom Cannons and maybe the Sniper Towers on the left. The Rocket Launchers will not be much of an issue because of their blind spots. Your Warriors will then destroy the HQ easily. ;Hammerman's HQ 8 (50) Buildings ; * Hammerman HQ level 19 * 3x Level 13 Flamethrowers * 3x Level 12 Boom Cannons * 8x Level 16 Cannons * 11x Level 18 Sniper Towers * 2x Level 1 MMG 9000s * 182x Level 18 Mines Recommended Army: 35+ level 10+ Warriors Barrage the middle of the Headquarters and the top Boom Cannon on one side of the base. Deploy your Warriors on that side of the beach and use Flares to get your Warriors to run to the top corner. Then, Flare the Headquarters and use a few Smoke Screens to get on it. As the Smoke Screen covering your Warriors on the Headquarters wears off, Shock Bomb as many nearby defenses as possible, and destroy the Headquarters. ;Hammerman's HQ 9 (55) Recommended Army: 42+ level 12+ Warrior Deploy all of your Warriors near to the Machine Gun. Use Smoke Screens and make a Smoke Screen path till the Headquarters and Flare the Headquarters so that Warriors run along the Smoke Screen path and reach the HQ . Use a Medkit if required. Now use a Shock Bomb on the Super Mortar and MMG 9000 as many times as possible and destroy the Headquarters. ;Hammerman's HQ 10 (60) Recommended Army: 56+ level 14+ Warriors, 90+ Initial Gunboat Energy Use two Barrages to clear the Mines and Boom Mines on the right end of the beach. Use a few Artillery to trigger the Mines on the right side of the W design near the MMGs. Then, pre-smoke the beach, Flare the far right Machine Gun, and then deploy all your Warriors on the right end of the beach. When the Warriors reach the Machine Gun, Flare the Headquarters and cover your Warriors with Smoke Screens as they run to it. As the Smoke Screen covering the Warriors on the Headquarters dissipates, Shock Bomb the Super Mortars and MMGs. Congratulations! You have beaten Lt. Hammerman! Hammerman Strikes Back Hammerman Strikes back is an Event in which Lt. Hammerman attacks you! Defend your base from his attacks and earn rewards. Learn more on the Hammerman Strikes Back page. Quotes *''"I am Lieutenant Hammerman of the Blackguard. These islands belong to us now. We'll crush your puny base!"'' - Before Hammerman's first attack on the player's base *''"So you beat back my scouts... next time, I won't make it a fair fight!"'' - After Hammerman's first (failed) attack on the player's base *''"I'm Lt. Hammerman and I'm taking over this village! Soon, you too will be my slave! MUAHAHAHAH!"'' - When the Blackguard invades a Freed Village for the first time *''"Grab all Power Stones! Drop everything else and let's get out of here!"'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the first time *''"So you found my secret base? I'll enjoy a coffee while I watch your troops get mowed down!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 10 HQ *''"Damn you! Do you have any idea how hard it is to oppress all these people? Fine! You can have this island. I have other ones that are bigger... and stronger!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 10 HQ *''"Hahaha! I told you we have bigger and stronger bases! Ready to give up yet?"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 20 HQ *''"Your puny force has grown stronger... but I have an ace up my sleeve. The next time we meet, my new superweapon will be ready!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 20 HQ *''"Behold, the Super Mortar 3000! It will shred your troops to ribbons! Mwahahahahaha!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 25 HQ *''"No! That's unfair, you used some kind of trick to destroy my Super Mortar 3000! I won't let it fall into your dirty rebel hands. Men, burn the wreckage and the blueprints!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 25 HQ *''"Now you'll see what happens when you mess with the Blackguard. Prepare yourself!"'' -When the player discovers Hammerman's level 30 HQ *''"You idiot! You're trampling the ruins of your ally's base! Yes, I took this base from the famous General Zhao. Next time, I'll pay you a visit!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 30 HQ *''This holy island had lots of statues for us to smash, and native shamans to drive into the sea!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 35 HQ *''"Yes, IT'S BACK! We have Super Mortar 3000 production back online at twice the rate!"'' - When the player discovers his level 40 HQ. *''No! How can it be! I planned this base perfectly, and now it's a burning ruin! At least with all the mines we planted, nobody's going to be safe on that island again!"'' - When the player destroys his level 40 HQ. *''"Welcome to the field test of our new and improved MMG 9000: Massacre Machine Gun!"'' - When the player discovers his level 45 HQ. *''I'll report to the High Command that our field test of the MMG 9000 was a success. Sure, we didn't quite mow down nine thousand rebel troops, but we got close enough!"'' - When the player destroys his level 45 HQ. *''"What's better than one MMG 9000? Two of them! Let's see you wither under their fire!"'' - When the player discovers his level 50 HQ *''"It's payback time! Tell me where your puny base is, and I'll crush it!"'' - When Lt. Hammerman appears on the Archipelago in the Hammerman Strikes Back event. Trivia *When NPC villages are lost, you will get a notification on your Enemy Activity Sidebar saying it was lost by a Blackguard invasion. *Real-life players are referred as Blackguard mercenaries, who have ostensibly been hired by the Blackguard. You may be fighting the Blackguard, but to other players you are Blackguard. *It seems Lt. Hammerman is obsessed with Statues and Power Stones because of their mystical powers. **However, the only Statue he ever uses on one of his bases is a Life Statue on his level 35 base. ***This might be since he seems to be more interested in smashing the statues to get the Power Stones in them (as seen in his quote when his level 35 base is discovered) *Lt. Hammerman's bases drop 5 Victory Points when destroyed everytime. The amount never changes. *After you defeat one of his bases, various freed villages around your Archipelago will put on a fireworks show. Normally when you reclaim a village, only the village that you freed will shoot fireworks. *According to the Navy Military Ranks List, 'Lieutenant' is the 9th highest rank you can get in the navy. It seems that Lt. Hammerman is in need of a promotion, considering that he appears to be the lower ranked one of the two Blackguard officers in the game (lower than Colonel Gearheart; Dr. Terror doesn't appear to carry a military rank). He does, however, refer to the High Command that he will have to report to after the player destroys his level 45 and 60 bases. *Despite being a higher level, Lt. Hammerman's Levels 55 and 60 bases give less loot than his Level 50 one. Hammerman's Super Mortar.PNG|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 25 Hammerman Quote.png|Meeting Lt. Hammerman Hammerman30quote.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 30 Screenshot_2015-04-30-12-05-40.png|When player discovers Hammerman's Base 40 Screenshot_2015-05-14-10-03-32.png|First half quote after destruction of Hammerman 40 Screenshot_2015-05-14-10-03-44.png|Second half quote after level 40 is destroyed Hammerman45 Destroy 1.png|The first half of the quote when his Level 45 HQ is destroyed. Hammerman45 Destroy 2.png|The second half. de:Lt. Hammerman Category:Opponents Category:Characters